Hetalia Song Fict's
by Blackfeather05
Summary: Putting some of our favorite pairs to fitting songs. Multiple pairings. I take requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a little different from the other Hetalia stuff I have done so far but I hope you guys enjoy. now just a few short notes before we start:**

**1. These will all be one shots unless you guys really want another**

**2. These will be with multiple pairings **

**3. I will be taking requests**

**4. I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs I use**

* * *

**Song: Wasting All These Tears**

**Artist: Cassadee Pope**

* * *

'It's been a month now Matthew and you know that he is not coming back. The two of us had just been so in love. How could it have fallen apart? Was it something I did? Was something I might not have said?'

Matthew took a large swig of vodka straight from the bottle and leaned back on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Vodka seems to be the only thing that dulls the pain. Though he would never tell anyone, he had the tolerance of the Russian when it came to drinking. This was his third bottle tonight, yet the memories still burned freshly in his mind. There was a sharp rattle from the windows and Matthew jumped upright, glancing at the windows he gave a big sigh before taking another swig from the bottle and staggering to his feet.

'That's right after the break up I guess I just stopped caring. If he were here that would have been taken care of. He also would have started a fire. He was always cold up here. I guess it's my job now. Now that I think about it, it might not be such a bad idea to start a fire.'

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor_

_My loneliness was a rattle in the windows_

_You said you don't want me anymore_

Matthew shuffled out of the bathroom and in to the bedroom that he once shared. Grabbing tightly to the drapes to help himself stay balanced, he leaned down and felt around under the bed. His fingers bumped into a small cardboard after a moment and he stared to pull himself upright the box clutched firmly in his hands. Slowly he made his way through the dark, cold hallways to the fireplace that sits in the small living room. Looking around Matthew can see the memories lighting the space. The two of them playing tag around the couch, having a tickle fight on the ground, even him falling asleep in his lover's arms. He shakes his head vigorously trying to remind himself that he is no longer the one who is sleeping safely in those big, strong, warm arms.

_And you left me_

_Standing on a corner crying,_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember_

_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you_

The memories of their time together flood the space and for just a moment they bring a smile back to Matthews face. He squeezes his eyes shut tight.

'He hurt you Matthew remember that. He didn't even have the guts to look you in the eyes when he told you it was over. He does not deserve a smile from you he wasted that privilege. Remember it was him that did the leaving you loved him and he blew it.'

_I wish I could erase our memory_

_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

His hands shook as he fumbled with the match box. Taking a deep breath he shook his head again and finally got the match lit. Slowly he placed it into the center of his kindling pile and watched as the fire slowly consumed the dry wood.

'It's kind of like the pain that consumed me after he left.'

He looked down at his shaking hands before clenching them into fists. It's been so many nights now since he has actually slept. Even Ivan noticed last time he delivered vodka to Matthews' house. He had also expressed his concern for his friend drinking so much, but his worries fell on deft ears.

'We started out so perfectly, yet he just stared wanting more and more from me. His demands grew constantly. I'm glad he left. By the end there I felt more like a maid than a lover. I just….. I just don't know how much longer I could have taken it.'

_You ain't worth another sleepless night_

_And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind_

_Cause what you wanted I couldn't get_

_What you did, boy I'll never forget_

Carefully he lifted the lid off of the small box he had brought form the bedroom and he began thumbing through the pictures. Warmth flowed from the pictures as the memories flowed thought Matthews mind.

'I remember that picture. We had been together for just over a month. There was a rain storm that night so he had stayed here, and I had decided to surprise him with pancakes in the morning. I can't forget the face he made when he came into the kitchen. He was so excited that I was putting in so much effort. He thought I was just so cute standing there in the kitchen covered in flour. And this one, it was our six month anniversary. He had gone out of his way to surprise me with a movie and romantic dinner. God he has watched too many movies. He was so cute with is odd sense of what's romantic.'

Matthew thumbed through the rest of the pictures until he found the two he was looking for. The first one was a picture of their first day together; the second was of their last. He studied them closely. He noticed how their smiles had changed over the time that they were together. To him his smile had gotten more genuine while his lovers had become so fake. Their last day together still burns in his mind, so fresh as if where yesterday.

'We had gone to lunch that day. He was so quiet, I was starting to worry about him. I had only just voiced my concern when he had brightened up and took this picture of us. After that he was much closer to normal. When we had finished he asked to talk to me. We stood there on the corner of the street, he glanced over his shoulder and then took a deep breath. I was just so sure he was going to pop the question, I was ready to say yes but it was not to be. He looked deep into my eyes and in that angelic voice he said "I'm sorry Mattie but I have found someone else. It's not that I don't love you but I am just happier around him. I…. I'm sorry Mattie!" And with that he turned around and walked out of my life and into the arms of a Brit. I don't know how long I sat there and screamed his name, how long I sat there begging for him to return.'

_And you left me_

_Standing on a corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember_

_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase our memory_

_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

Matthew clenched his fist around the pictures before throwing them into the fire. He watched them being consumed, the proof of their time together going up in smoke. Matthew then up turned the box of pictures into the flames and then tossed the box into the fire as well. He watched the pictures burn and wished that the fire could consume the memories just as it consumes the pictures.

_And you left me_

_Standing on a corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember_

_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase our memory_

_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

He watched as the box burned to ashes. Once there was nothing physical left of the memories Matthew took one last swig of vodka before throwing the last fourth of the bottle as hard as he could into the fire. As the sparks flew he tore from the room and grabbing a fresh bottle he retreated to the bathroom once more. Curling up on the floor he sobbed between gulps of vodka.

"I will always love you Alfred," he whispered as smoke started to drift under the door.

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor _


	2. Chapter 2

** Alright then so I didn't quite expect such a fast response to my first story but it was pretty awesome. You guys are pretty awesome. So this was my first request by rockelenelly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the anime or the song**

* * *

**Song: Dirty Little Secret**

**Artist: All-American Rejects**

* * *

'This was never supposed to happen. You aren't supposed to fall in love with your enemy. I'm pretty sure that that goes against all of the teaching on how to win a war. But then again we are not still at war. It still shouldn't have happened. I may be heartless at times but there was no way that I was just going to leave him there. So small and venerable, but he wasn't really was he? He will never cease to amaze me.'

Ivan glanced back into the small Russian hotel room. His gaze settled on the large bed and the small figure lying under the covers. They had been seeing each other like this for years. Even though Ivan had wanted to give his lover everything the small Italian man insisted that they kept it simple and stayed in hotels. The only thing that Ivan got his lover to compromise on was on how nice of a hotel they stayed in. So far he has managed to keep them out of the worst of the hotels. He would do anything though to keep his little Feli happy.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Ivan looked back out the window. Usually when they are together like this Ivan sleeps like a baby in his lovers' arms, but it had been particularly hard for them to sneak out this time. After every meeting the two of them make their excuses and sneak away to the hotel. Most of the time Ivan doesn't need to make and excuse, but Feli always has to come up with some reason for staying in whichever country.

'At this last meeting as Feli went about making an excuse to stay here in Russia Ludwig threw up a red flag. When my little Italian said that he wanted to stay and see the sights the German began to insist on staying in Feli's company. It took forever for Feli to convince Ludwig to leave him here.'

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

'Feli knows that I try so hard not to knock the German unconscious every time I see his face. I want so much to pull my lover out from under that controlling grasp. But, Feli insists that this is the best way to keep the peace. He is so unselfish. He will do anything to keep any of us from fighting again. Not that I would worry about him if we fought but I want to keep the peace too, even if is only to keep him happy. There are things that the German has failed to notice in the time since the war. Feli is not the person that the German typically mistakes him for.'

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

'It's been so long now since I found out just how much I love him. I, just like many others, had always just thought that Feli was just weak and annoying. I had always assumed that he clung to the German for protection. But over time I have come to learn a very different tale. He clings to the German for fear of being left behind. After his young lover left he told me that he had fallen into a personal hole. The darkness had consumed him completely and he turned to religion just like his brother had. It kept him afloat for a time but once again he fell. Just when he thought it would be better to end it all he met the German. With the appearance of an older version of his childhood lover Feli fell head over heels for this man. After some time it became apparent that looks where all that this man shared with his lover. Knowing the German was much stronger than himself Feli stayed by his side to avoid and harm to him and his people. So he took on the weak and helpless persona in order to keep everyone safe. Another selfless act that amazes me.'

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

"Ludwig!" feli whimpered from under the plush covers.

Ivan rushed to his side and slowly pulled back the covers to reveal the sweat soaked Italian. With wide eyes Feli looked around the room. After a moment his chocolate eyes found the concern filled violet eyes of his Russian lover. He let out a sigh of relief and threw himself into Ivan's strong arms. For Ivan time ceased to move while the two of them sat there.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"I had a dream," he mumbled into Ivan's chest. "Ludwig found us out. He beat me and then he," his voice cracked, "he left me alone. Just like my old lover did."

"Don't you worry. If we are found out you will still have me. I refuse to leave you." The Russian spoke softly into the brunets hair, and for the first time he felt as if his words where the truth. He knew how scared his lover was by even the thought that the dream might come true. In that moment Ivan knew that he would do anything in his power to make sure that his lover's dream never came true.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

'How has he managed to keep his true nature hidden for so long? I know that he puts on such a happy face for the others. But how can they not see through the mask? Am I the only person who knows his true nature? Does his brother know? He is not as he appears. I know that I'm the one that everyone is supposed to be afraid of but I am seriously scared of him. There is a devil behind that smile. They always say that Romano is the dangerous brother but it is a lie. How the German never figured it out is beyond me. All I know is that there is something that he only shows to me, and I feel so blessed that he is willing to show me the side of him that no one else knows.'

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

'I should have guessed from the beginning about his true strength. It was his fear of being left that brought us together. When Germany marched into my motherland Ludwig was with them. My Feli, for fear of being left by the German, had secretly followed him. He stayed behind and tried to hide from the Germans, knowing that if he got found out he would be sent back. Unfortunately he over slept one night and there was a blizzard that morning when he awoke. These things caused him to lose the Germans and in fright he ended up stumbling blindly after them. It was there that I found him, near death in the deep snow. I took him in, it took him a few days to come to but when he did it was beautiful. At first his face was painted with fear but it was soon a portrait of gratitude. It was then that I realized perhaps there is more to this small man than meets the eye.'

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

'I had him stay for a few days to make sure that he was well. When he was deemed fit I allowed him to go, but to my surprise he stayed. He told me he felt safe with me. He stayed until the Germans left, so his absence would go unnoticed. After that our feelings blossomed and we started to see each other more and more. Even through the war. Once it was over we started to see each other after every monthly meeting. The time that we spent apart became painful, at least for me. I began to treasure ever moment that we spent together. And I know that I will continue to until the day we die.'

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

Ivan looked back down at the little man in his arms. Feli's breathing had now slowed and he had drifted into a deep sleep. Ivan brushed a stray lock of hair from his lovers face before setting down with his lover in his arms wishing that this is how it could be every night.

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back! I know that I took quite a long break there but man was I busy. So here is a request from Ayumi Kudou. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song**

Song: Don't Stop Believing by Journey

Lichtenstein – Sisia Vogel

China - Yao Wang

* * *

"I forbid you from getting on that train."

"I am 18 now Vash you have no control over me."

"No maybe not over you but I still control all of your money and you can't go anywhere without money."

The two blonde half siblings argued on the train platform. Sisia had hoped that by catching the midnight train she would be able to sneak away before her brother noticed. Unfortunately he had noticed and had caught up with her just as she reached the train stop. Now the two of them stood in a pool of light cast down by the only lamp on the platform.

After the untimely death of both of their parents a few months earlier Sisia's older brother, Vash, had taken over the parenting roll in her life. Though she loves him dearly the way her brother hovers over her makes her mad. She feels suffocated by the strangle hold that he has over every part of her life.

"I didn't want to tell you but I got a free ride scholarship to a college," Sisia sighed, as the train pulled up to the station causing a strong gust to blow around them.

"When? What college? I demand you tell me!"

"I'm sorry Vash," she said as she turned and stepped onto the train. She had not taken more than two steps in when Vash caught hold of her arm. She toppled to the ground.

"Let me go!"

"I promised Mom and Dad that I would take care of you. I can't do that if you aren't around," he cried as he tugged on her sleeve once more.

The train whistle blew in the distance and momentarily distracted them. During this distraction a man materialized out of the crowd. He came to a stop at Sisia. As Vash tried once more to pull Sisia form the train and the stranger intervened. Wrapping his arm softly around Sisia's waist he brought her to her feet and swung her out of Vash's reach just as the doors closed. Sisia looked at the stranger for a moment before thanking him and retreating down the train.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

Yao looked around the restaurant. I had been a busy night. Like any other night Yao helped his siblings clean the dining room while his parents cleaned the kitchen. Also like every other night once all was clean Yao's parents called for a family meeting to discuss the events of the night and the plans for tomorrow.

"You all did well tonight. There are still things that need improvement but, overall you all did well tonight. So before we get into the negatives your father and I have some exciting news that we want to share with you all," she paused hoping for some sort of reaction that she did not get. "Okay, so we have decided that Yao is only months away from being ready to take over ownership of the restaurant."

All eyes turned expectantly to Yao. Who simply looked at them all and said "I don't want it."

"You don't what?!" His family looked at him in complete shock.

"I am 24 you can't expect me not to follow my dreams. And if you thought that my dream was to run a restaurant then you don't know me very well."

His mother took a deep centering breath and stated, "I will give you one chance to take all that back and agree to own the restaurant. But, this will be your only chance. If you still want to leave you may. If you leave, don't expect any help from us. You will be on your own. If you leave now you can never get this back."

"I understand. I accept anything that might happen to me as my problem and mine alone. Please give the restaurant to Xiang, Macau or Mei. They clearly want it more than I do. As for me I have already spoken to Uncle and he is going to let me work at his restaurant while I go to school. I leave tonight," he turned to his siblings, "Take care of your self's and take this restaurant to a new height. Make it more than the greatest Chinese restaurant in the city, make it the best in the state or even the country." He then turned to his parents, "Please find it in your heart to one day forgive me. Until then thank you for all that you have done for me over the years. It's time for me to follow my own path. Now I must go or I will miss my train." With that he gave hugged his family and without so much as a backwards glance he left.

He caught the midnight train out of the city and was just beginning to dose off when he was awoken by a commotion at the front of his train car. Curiously he made his way towards the crowd that was forming in the front of the car. Upon his arrival he saw a young girl fleeing someone who was standing outside of the train. He pushed his way to the front and stood for a moment at her head. When her attacker tried to pull her from the train again Yao leapt into action. He reached down and wrapped his arms around the girls' slender waist and brought her to her feet out of the reach of her attacker. They stood there for a moment before she untangled herself from his grasp and thanked him. Before Yao could say anything she disappeared down the length of the train.

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Months later Yao had adjusted well to his new life. He studied hard and spent most of his time at his uncles' restaurant. Unlike the restaurant that his parents owned his uncles' restaurant was more of a café mixed with a bar. His uncle encouraged other kids from the local college to come and show off their musical skills. Even Yao had performed a few times here. It was a great place to see if you truly enjoy performing. Plus the kids were allowed to keep and tip money that was given to them for their performance.

It was here that Yao found out exactly what he wanted to do with his life. He had just come back from a later class when he heard the voice that would inspire him to truly pursue a career in music. It flowed from the back room like a warm breeze. Each word vibrated within him. It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard.

He had to find the source of this voice. He followed it to the back of the restaurant where he saw a short blond standing on the stage. Her eyes were closed. Her red lips stood out against her pale skin. Her soft swaying caused her long braids to brush against the back of her light red dress. At that moment Yao thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He also got an unexplainable hatred for her piano player. How could anyone who listened to that voice not want to complement it with the best music? Just the thought of her not getting the best made him mad.

Yao had been so transfixed on the singer that he failed to notice that he had moved to just in front of the stage. That is until her emerald eyes open and locked onto him. It took a moment for him to register that this was the girl from the train. When it did he couldn't help but to smile. His heart was sent fluttering when she smiled right back at him. That smile was plastered to his face for the rest of the day as her felt as though he had a part in making her smile. Had he not saved her on the train he doubted that he would have ever seen such a beautiful smile.

On that day he also vowed to become the musician that would complement her voice.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

For the next eight months Yao dedicated every spare minute of his time to the piano. He got good. Whenever someone complemented him though all he ever said was that he could be better. Yao tried to practice privately but whenever someone got the chance to listen to his music they encouraged him to go and perform but he always refused. While he played a bit of everything he tended to focus on whatever the blonde had sung recently.

Finally, after weeks of coaxing his uncle convinced Yao to do a performance in the restaurant. Little did Yao know that his uncle had a trick up his sleeve. On the night of the performance his uncle had Yao go out onto stage and start playing. On the second song his uncle pulled his trick. As Yao's fingers flew over the keys the notes were joined by the voice of an angel. Yao was so surprised that he nearly missed a key. Despite his original shock Yao was determined to show this angel that he was worthy of performing by her side. Together they created the best music that either had herd by far. At the end of the night Yao felt as though he had finally found where he belonged in life.

"You two where amazing up there," his uncle said by way of greeting the two as they stepped off stage.

"Thank you Uncle," they replied in unison.

"Look at you two," his uncle laughed and put an arm around each of them. "Yao this is Sisia and Sisia this is Yao. He is my nephew from the city, and Yao I kind of adopted Sisia after I heard her sing. She needed to make some extra money, like most other students who perform here do, but I took a special interest after I learned her story. Also I noticed how drawn to her you where to her after you first heard her sing. And don't think that I didn't notice that the songs you practiced most where the ones that she sang." Yao blushed and his uncle laughed. "Well I have to get back to running the restaurant. I just wanted to congratulate you kids on a great performance." With that his uncle left the two alone back stage to talk.

At first both of them where shy but they did agree that they should perform together again. It was the start of a beautiful time in their lives. They went from performing together occasionally to once a week and from musical partners to lovers. This change was obvious in their music. It melded together better than ever.

After over a year of performing together they got the chance of a life time when a producer asked them to create a demo CD. They were blown away by the opportunity. Sisia got so excited that she wanted to go home and tell her brother, who she had mended her bond with, the news. She was going to take the midnight train that night and surprise him. She had promised Yao that she would text him when she got home.

Once she left Yao tried to keep himself busy by practicing. This is the first time they had been apart for so long in almost a year. They had even taken to living with each other. Apart they were incomplete. Hours later her text came through but Yao had already fallen asleep.

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Yao awoke in the morning to the sound of knocking on his door. As he got up to answer the door he grabbed his phone and gave it a quick check. There was only one text and it was from Sisia. It read "I will see you on the other side." He stared at the message for a moment before he was interrupted by more knocking. He opened the door and there stood his uncle.

"Uncle, what's wrong?"

"There has been an accident."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry. I came as soon as I found out. I wish that…"

"Uncle," he interrupted. "What happened?"

"The midnight train that Sisia was taking home crashed."

"But, she is fine she sent me this message," Yao held the phone up for his uncle to read the message that Sisia had sent the night before. He looked at it for a moment then he blanched.

"That message was sent when the crash happened. Yao, she was saying goodbye."

Yao looked at the message on his phone once more and saw the truth in his Uncles words. All at once the world seemed to crash in on him. For hours he stood there simply staring at his phone completely devoid of any emotion. As time passed Yao became a shell of who he once was. He refused to even listen to music. It was clear that without her his life was nothing.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

"She'd be proud of you. I know that she would have wanted to go on without her."

Yao looked up at the man who had spoken. His gaze wandered over the normally silent blonde whose gaze had returned to the window. I was incredible how similar the half siblings looked alike. They share the same eyes and the same gold hair, yet where hers was long and flowing his was cut sharply to his shoulders, something that made him look even more fierce and intimidating.

It had been a few months after Sisia's death Vash had made his way to the restaurant. He said that she would have wanted them to meet and since he had no way of contacting Yao he figure that if he went to the restaurant that his sister always talked about he might be able to find Yao. Once they had met Vash asked Yao to play a piece on the piano. At first Yao refused but Vash persisted saying his sister thought that Yao was the best pianist that she had ever heard. Upon hearing Yao play Vash insisted that he contact the producer and see if he could still make a demo. When Yao asked Vash why he wanted to still make the demo Vash said that Sisia would have wanted him to continue with their dream. He also said that the music had a strange new depth to it. Yao agreed and before he knew it he was a super star.

As time went on Yao grew more famous. Despite being world famous he still traveled by train, kept Vash as a body guard and refused to take on a partner. When asked about not taking on a partner his reply was always "each singer I have worked with has had some trait that reminds me of her and I could never cheat on her." As for the travel by train and keeping Vash as his body guard they were both ways of keeping her close.

"Sometimes I think I can feel her nearby," Yao muttered as he looked down at his wrist. Tattooed there are the last words that Sisia sent to Yao. "I will see you on the other side," the words had barely escaped his mouth when a set of soft fingers lightly traced over the inked skin. His head snapped up and he was met with the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen. There standing in front of him a long haired blonde and a red dress smiled at him with emerald eyes while silently beckoning him to come with her. It was then that he heard a sound much like that of a crumpling tin can, and in that moment everything became clear.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlights, people _


End file.
